


Just like Animals

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Xeno, Xenophilia, derek is in wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5 (I love that song)<br/>Derek is given sex pollen and has to mate with Stiles in wolf form in order for it to wear off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is xeno. so if it makes you uncomfortable, then please, don't read. i still see Derek in wolf form as still Derek. Meaning he still has human reasoning in there somewhere. and Stiles is attracted to him no matter what form he is in.
> 
> (this is my first time doing the whole xeno thing, so be gentle.)
> 
> Un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Derek comes in through the window, head hung down in shame, there is a mark on his neck, and he smells different. “What's wrong?” Stiles asks, home for the weekend. Gasps when the wolf looks up at him with blown pupils and a blissed out look on his face. “Shit, what is it this time?”

“Some sadistic fucks caught me, and I need to fuck...”

“Okay.” Stiles and he have been through this before actually.

“In wolf form.” He finishes, then whines. “Need to shift, please let me shift, please...” He hadn't look this bad in a while, not since the wolfsbane bullet and the wolf asking him to cut off his arm. Pale and sweaty, swaying to and fro.

“Here, let me undress you then you can change. Will you be able to communicate with me by nodding?” Derek takes a step and cringes. Stiles undresses him as fast as he can, pulling at his pants and shoes, manages to get them off, thankful the man went without socks or underwear. The Were turns his head and vomits outside the window, from the pain crawling through his skin. “Come here baby.” Stiles cringes at how cold he feels, wipes his brow. “Go ahead and change Derek. I love you in any form, and I uh thought about it actually...” Trails off when suddenly a big black wolf appears before him. “That was fast.” The wolf whines and starts humping the air. “Get on the bed, be easier for me that way.” Helps lift the hind quarters, grunting with the effort, Derek was huge in this form. “Let me lay down and then...” Sprawls out and then makes grabby hands. Another high pitched whine.

The wolf steps over the human, pauses to hump the air once more, before looking for direction. “Up here, come on.” He pats the bed by his shoulders, suddenly it became clear what Stiles was going to do. Derek whines are more sincere as he drags his lower half up and pauses above the man's broadening shoulders. “That's it, oh, you're uh, already out, aren't you?” He pats the quivering flank, eying the pink flesh that escaped the safety of it's sheath. “Closer, so I can, uh..” He licks his lips. The wolf closes it's eyes in ecstasy and his cock eases forth some more, leaking now. “Yeah, Derek, fuck yeah.” Leans up to taste the tapered tip, it was wild and different, musky but not unpleasant.

Suddenly the bare cock slips around his lips, and he opens them wider and sucks in the flesh, the wolf keens, and starts to thrust again, so Stiles brings up his hands and pulls at the wolf, bringing him closer. Derek yips, whines and barks, getting closer to release, hips moving faster now, Stiles' mouth just enough friction to... He keens when he spurts his release inside the cavern of the human's mouth, eyes closed once more. As soon as he's done, he slumps and pants out harsh breaths. Stiles tries to move him but to no avail, finally the wolf finds enough energy to move.

“Did you, did you, um like that?” The wolf whimpers and nods his head shakily. “Yeah, I did too. Fuck Derek.” The Were finds himself wagging his tail, eyes wild and blue, before licking at a trail of cum that trickled from the human's mouth. He lays his head on Stiles' shoulder before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. “Sweet dreams buddy.” Stiles pats him on his head before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

*

He wakes up later, to the sensation of a wet tongue licking at his arms, snuffing at his concentrated sweat, whining, feels the bed shift underneath him. “Oh, uh, hey there Derek.” The wolf looks at him with hungry eyes. “Do you need more?” Gets an answer when the wolf nudges at his face, hopeful. “Okay then.” He gets up and searches for the lube, and undresses, nervous, face hot, and starts to finger himself open. Derek snuffs at his balls, and Stiles hisses. “No teeth there, okay?” Gets a hot huff against his sensitive flesh.

The human then lays out onto the bed, on all fours, and presses in another finger, groaning when Derek laps at his cleft, then the spot between his hole and balls, jerking when the tongue laps at his hardening dick. “Oh, fuck.” He swallows with an audible click, then whines when the wolf starts to hump at his leg, the slick unsheathed wolf cock sliding along his flesh. “Derek!” Pushes a third finger in, grimaces at the stretch, but continues onward. Pre-cum bubbles from the slit, and the wolf whines and laps at the slit, then at the trail of hair, at the rim, nibbling on the fingers. The human slides his long slender fingers out and shouts as the Were laps sloppily at his rim, the bed shaking from his animalistic thrusts.

“Oh, fuck, you want this too, right, please tell me you do.” Derek answers by mounting him, cock sliding up his inner thigh, then against his aching balls, seeking the prize, a hot and damp hole to fuck into. “Fuck me Derek, come on baby...” Slides the dick up and in between his cleft, twitching pucker ready to be pierced by hot and throbbing flesh. “Shit!” He bows his back as the wolf's cock starts to enter, catches the rim, then is being shoved forcefully by the strong hind quarters. “Fucking fuck, yeah Derek.” The wolf whines, then clamps down on his shoulder, keening, hips starting to pump, the cock sliding in and out easily, the fury body quivering from pleasure and instinct. “Right there, right there, fuck.” Is shocked when soft balls nudge against him, then keens when swelling starts to show.

“Your knot, ohmyfuck.” Derek growls, his front paws holding the human's hips, as he pushes closer to orgasm, going fast, pistoning in and out. “Oh shit, I'm close.” The wolf snuffs at his nape, then keens, knot catching before he's releasing alarming amounts of wolf cum into Stiles, who then loses and shouts as he spurts his cum violently, sobbing at good it feels, almost in pain from it. “Derek! Derek!” He wails, then nearly faints, the furry body moving with him, knotted together.

*

When he wakes, the knot is gone and Derek has turned back to human. Stiles gently nudges him gently, and Derek hums softly before looking at him, looking slightly guilty. “Derek, don't do that. I'm okay with it, so just relax, okay?” The older man nods his head and reaches out to gently cup Stiles' hip, and leeches some of the pain away.

“Sorry for clawing you.” He says softly.

“It's okay. I'm tired, so lets get some sleep okay? Oh, and be here in the morning, okay? I missed you.” Places a gentle kiss on Derek's lips before snuggling into the wolf's heat.


End file.
